Bleach In Devil Racer
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Ichigo dan juga teman-temannya tergabung dalam sebuah geng motor bernama "Devil Racer" yang bertugas membasmi geng motor yang menganggu ketenangan kota Karakura. RnR please ! CHAPTER 7 ALIAS CHAPTER TERAKHIR UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

Auhor : Yeay !! Ketemu lagi di fic multichap !!

Rukina : Kayanya fic ini bakal gaje kaya fic BSC ..

Author : Etss, belom tentu dunk !! Sapa tau malah lebih bagus –halah-

Rukina : Serah aja deh …

Author : Tenang, karena q baek, nanti kamu muncul kok di fic ini …

Rukina : -mata berbinar- apa? Beneran ? Gue nggak di jadiin yang gaje kan ?

Author : Iya, beneran, sumpah suer .. –bentuk jari "V"-

Rukina : Hore! Debut pertama gue !

Author : OC q jadi saraf, ya udah deh, lanjut ke cerita aja !!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Ichigo POV ==

Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku memiliki teman dekat bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ishida Uryuu, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo, dan juga Higase Rukina. Orang-orang hanya memandang kami sebagai murid dari Karakura High School. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka memandang kami sebagai orang BIASA. Menurutku, sisi hidup malah berkata lain.

Tak lama, aku dan teman dekatku membentuk sebuah geng motor bernama "Devil Racer", di mana aku menjadi Ketua dari geng tersebut. Tapi, kami mungkin lebih di kenal dengan julukan "Serigala Malam", karena kami membasmi para geng motor pada saat malam hari. Layaknya seekor serigala yang kelaparan. Tujuan kami membasmi para geng motor hanya 1, demi terciptanya sebuah ketenangan malam hari di kota Karakura. Tujuan mulia, bukan?

Sebagai kelompok "pembasmi", menyembunyikan identitas adalah prinsip kami semua. Kenapa? Pertama, agar para geng motor tidak mudah mengenali kami. Yang kedua, agar kami tidak di "blacklist" oleh Karakura High School. Mungkin sedikit susah melakukan semua itu, tapi, kami juga ingin hidup tenang tanpa keributan geng motor di sekitar kota Karakura.

***

**Deru mesin terdengar setiap malam. Sampai jam 12 malam berdetak, deru mesin itu masih juga terdengar. Apakah ini hanya sebuah keisengan orang sekitar atau sebuah teror baru?**

"Apa ini?" tanya Renji dengan tatapan bingung sambil menunjuk headline besar di Koran yang di baca Ichigo sedari tadi.

"Kelihatannya ada kelompok baru yang muncul," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Kelompok baru?" Wajah Rukia terlihat bingung juga. Begitu juga dengan Momo dan Rukina.

"Ya, geng motor baru," tambah Ichigo.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kurosaki. Lagi pula kalau ada kelompok baru juga pasti hanya sekolompok amatiran yang menganggu ketenangan masyarakat," Ishida membantah.

"Aku setuju dengan Ishida," ucap Toshiro. Renji menganggukkan kepala tanda dia juga setuju dengan perkataan Ishida.

"Tapi, kalau tebakanku benar bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo. Di ambilnya segelas kopi yang tersedia di atas meja dan di seruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi tersebut. Suasana diam seribu bahasa dalam sekejab. Semua diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Tapi itu jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Kita sudah membasmi semua geng motor yang bermasalah," Rukina ikut membantah.

"Membasmi semua? Setiap hari puluhan geng motor bisa saja terbentuk dengan mudahnya," Ichigo balas membantah.

"Tapi, sejak nama geng motor kita semakin terkenal, kita menjadi cukup di segani. Jangankan membuat geng motor, memberi namanya saja mereka di bilang cari mati dengan kita," Rukia ikut angkat bicara.

"Soal itu, aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Lagipula aku yakin kalau memang ada kelompok baru yang berkeliaran," kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia menghela napas mendengarnya. _Ichigo memang sedikit egois kalau berhubungan dengan hal ini_, kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku pikir, kita perlu menyelidiki hal ini terlebih dahulu agar semua menjadi jelas, apa kalian setuju?" tanya Toshiro.

"Setuju," jawab Ichigo beserta anggota lain.

***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 10 malam, atau mungkin hampir jam 11 malam. Ichigo dan Ishida sudah siap sedari tadi, menunggu yang lain yang belum datang juga.

"Cih, di mana yang lain? Ini sudah lewat dari jam perjanjian," kata Ichigo sambil melirik jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar deru mesin yang terdengar keras.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ishida. Tangannya berpegang erat pada motor sport miliknya.

"Yang jelas, itu bukan bunyi mesin motor Toshiro dan lainnya," jawab Ichigo seraya ikut berpegang pada motor miliknya.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu, Hitsugaya dan lainnya tidak pernah mengendarai motor dengan suara sekencang itu kecuali saat Street Racer," tambah Ishida.

Deru mesin makin mendekat. Terlihat sekelompok orang dengan mengendarai motor muncul dari bagian gelap jalanan.

"Huh? Siapa kalian?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan rambut berwarna biru.

"Seharusnya kami yang berkata seperti itu pada kalian!" sahut Ichigo. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"Baiklah, karena kami masih memiliki banyak waktu luang, kami akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," seseorang berambut coklat angkat suara, "Namaku Sousuke Aizen, aku ketua dari mereka semua. Di sana wakilku, Ichimaru Gin dan Kaname Tousen. Lalu mereka semua anak buahku, Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques dan Halibel," tambah orang bernama Aizen tersebut dengan nada sombong.

"Huh, geng motor mana kalian? Jangan bilang kalau geng motor "baru" di sini," sindir Ichigo. Aizen tersenyum sinis.

"Kita lihat saja," hanya itu balasan dari Aizen. BRUMM, BRUMM, BRUMM! Terdengar bunyi stater motor di sekeliling Ichigo dan Ishida. Aizen menjalankan motornya di ikuti yang lain. Kini, mereka berjalan mengelilingi Ichigo dan Ishida. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan pemukul.

"Kurosaki, berhati-hatilah," bisik Ishida. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kau juga," balas Ichigo. Matanya mengikuti arah pemukul itu di ayunkan. BUK, BUK, BUK! Satu demi satu pukulan berhasil di tangkisnya. Begitu juga dengan Ishida. Tapi naas, Ichigo tidak memperhatikan ayunan dari Grimmjaw dan menyebabkan wajahnya terbentur keras dan menimbulkan bekas biru atau lebih tepat di sebut memar.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo yang sudah terbaring lemas.

"Lengah," Halibel mengayunkan pemukul tepat ke punggung Ishida. BUKK! Tepat pada sasaran. Mau tak mau, Ishida terduduk lemas.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sekawanan motor datang.

"To-toshiro," samar-samar Ichigo melihat lelaki berambut putih melaju kencang di atas motor.

"Kawanan mereka datang! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Aizen. Tapi, Grimmjaw masih sempat juga menendang Ichigo lalu mengendarai mengikuti Aizen.

"Ichigo! Ishida!" Rukia dan Rukina menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa mereka?" tanya Renji sambil mengguncang tubuh Ichigo.

"Pelan-pelan Renji, badanku sakit dan kepalaku pusing, jangan menambahnya lagi," suara Ichigio terdengar pelan dan tidak lancar.

"Hei, Ishida, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?" tanya Renji. Ishida menaikkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat Renji.

"Yang aku bisa bilang hanya … kami di serang oleh geng motor yang bukan amatir biasa,".

***

Rukina : Behh, beda banget ma BSC, kok imej gue jadi keren ya di situ ?

Author : Lagi mampet q bikin humor, jadi pengen bikin yang bener-bener adventure!

Rukina : Ngomong-ngomong, dapet ide darimana ?

Author : Kemaren q nggak sengaja ke inget film "fast to various" tu Loh .. tapi malah bikin ficnya dengan unsur motor, bukan mobil .. T.T

Ichigo : Sialan tuh si Grimmjaw, gue pake acara di tendang abis di pukul !! –nyela-

Rukia : Pendek …

Author : Haha, kan q lagi mampet ide memang makanya pendek … T__T

Renji : Kok cuma ulquiorra, grimmjaw ma halibel aja ?

Author : Males banyak-banyak … masa semua espada ma arrancar q masukin ? O.o

Toshiro : Nah, di sini kan, barunya bener- bener gue …

Author : Iya juga ya … haha … Yosh !! **Jangan lupa review ya minna !! –**teriak yang kencang-


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Yeay! I come back again minna !

Rukina : Mulai lagi sarafnya … =.="

Author : Hehe, oh iya, nggak jawabin review nih?

Ichigo : Itu sih nanti, di bawah … -nunjuk bagian bawah cerita-

Author : Oh ya udah deh, lanjut ke cerita !!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Ishida POV ==

Namaku Ishida Uryuu. Aku adalah salah satu anggota dari "Devil Racer". Menyeimbangi antara menjadi anak jenius di sekolah dengan menjadi seorang anggota geng motor hanyalah sulit saat pertama kali memulainya. Tapi, lama-lama aku juga mulai terbiasa dan menikmatinya.

Kejadian malam itu yang terakhir aku ingat hanya satu, yaitu saat Abarai menanyaiku apa yang terjadi dan aku menjawab, "Yang aku bisa bilang hanya … kami di serang oleh geng motor yang bukan amatir biasa,". Dan saat pagi menjelang, aku terbangun. Teman-temanku mendesakku untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi malam. Apa boleh buat, aku ceritakan saja semuanya. Ya, semuanya.

***

"Uhh," Ichigo merintih kesakitan. Kini wajahnya tak beraturan lagi dengan memar di pipi kanan. Ichigo berusaha untuk bangun saat melihat teman-temannya sedang berbicara tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Ichigo, jangan bangun dulu, kau belum sembuh," ujar Rukia yang lalu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hanya tentang kejadian tadi malam," kata Toshiro. Dia berpindah ke sebelah Ichigo berbaring. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Oh iya, di mana Ishida?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Itu, dia di sana," Rukina menunjuk ke bagian ujung kamar. Di sana, Ishida juga turut berbaring lemah.

"Tadi Ishida-kun sudah bangun dan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Momo.

"Hmm, begitu," kata Ichigo datar. Perlahan, dia menutup matanya.

"Aku rasa, Kurosaki-kun tertidur," kata Momo.

"Ya sudah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua untuk istirahat," kata Rukia.

"Rukia, apa tidak ada makanan? Aku merasa lapar," kata Renji sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku sudah memasak kare untuk kalian semua," jawab Rukia. KLEK! Di tutupnya pintu kamar tersebut saat mereka sudah berada di luar kamar.

"Kalau begitu, kita diskusikan hal ini sambil makan," kata Toshiro. Di turuninya anak tangga satu demi satu untuk mencapai ruang makan.

"Shiro-chan! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Momo ikut menyusul Toshiro, begitu juga Rukia dan lainnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Shiro-chan!" seru Toshiro marah.

***

"Aku merasa geng motor yang ini jarang muncul," kata Rukina.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, tapi aku juga ragu kalau mereka geng motor baru," kata Toshiro seraya menyuapkan kare ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya juga, cara mereka muncul memang rada amatir, deru mesin yang di sengaja di buat keras," kata Rukia.

"Iya, sama seperti beberapa orang yang melakukan Street Racer, sengaja membuat deru mesin menjadi keras agar terlihat sebagai seorang professional," sela Renji.

"Tapi, kalau seperti itu malah di anggap sebagai seorang amatir yang baru pertama kali melakukan Street Racer," tambah Momo.

"Haha, memang bener kata Ishida, bukan amatir biasa," kata Rukina lalu tertawa sebentar.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak membahas hal itu, lebih baik kita pikirkannya cara mengetahui identitas lengkap mereka dan nama geng motor mereka," kata Toshiro. Mereka berpandangan sebentar lalu berpikir.

"Tadaima," suara itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Nii-sama," Rukia berbalik ke arah belakang. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang berdiri di sana. Memandang bingung semua orang yang berada di meja makan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Itu, Ichigo dan Ishida terluka," jawab Rukia lagi. Mata Byakuya membesar.

"Hah?! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?!" tanyanya.

"Tadi malam …," Toshiro membungkam mulut Renji sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Biar aku saja yang ceritakan," kata Toshiro. Wajah Toshiro terlihat begitu serius. 'Sifat aslinya keluar,' kata Rukina dalam hati.

***

"Begitu, rasanya aneh saja, Kurosaki dan juga Ishida tidak pernah terluka selama ini," Byakuya memberi sedikit komentar.

"Haha, biasanya juga berhasil di basmi hanya dalam 1 malam," tambah Rukina.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara mengetahui identitas mereka?" tanya Toshiro.

"Kenapa kalian tidak minta tolong dengan Hisagi Shuuhei dan Ise Nanao?" usul Byakuya.

"Ahh iya! Pasangan suami istri itu!" kata Rukina seolah menemukan jawaban yang amat sangat sempurna.

Hisagi Shuuhei adalah seorang polisi yang bekerja di kepolisian Karakura. Terkadang, Devil Racer sering meminta berbagai macam informasi penting padanya, termasuk tentang keberadaan beberapa geng motor yang terkadang tertangkap basah oleh polisi. Istrinya, Ise Nanao, juga sering membantu seperti suaminya dalam mencarikan sebuah informasi untuk kawanan Devil Racer.

"Baiklah, kita ke rumah Shuuhei sekarang," Toshiro beranjak dari kursi.

"Rukia, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Rukina.

"Tidak, aku menjaga Ichigo dan Ishida saja bersama Nii-sama," jawab Rukia seraya melirik sedikit ke Byakuya.

"Baiklah, aku menemanimu di rumah," ucap Byakuya sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu aku menemani Rukia-san saja," kata Momo sambil mendekat ke Rukia.

"Berarti, hanya aku perempuan yang ikut? Jahat!" Rukina mulai ngambek seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah, ayo, apa kau mau di tinggal?" tanya Toshiro, kemudian lelaki bermabut putih itu keluar rumah melewati pintu bersama Renji.

"Eh, jangan! Tunggu!" kata Rukina sembari menyusul.

"Hati-hati!" seru Momo.

"Iya!" samar terdengar balasan Rukina. BLAM! Pintu tertutup saat dia keluar.

***

Author : Hyaaaa~~ udah chapter 2 !! XDD

Rukina : Dasar author sedeng, imej gue jadi jelek kalo ada ngambeknya goblok !

Author : Biarin … :p

Rukia : Pendek lagi … T.T

Author : Kayanya maksimal ketikan q segini doank …

Toshiro : Udahlah, bales review aja …

Byakuya : Pertama dari Jess Kuchiki, kok namanya juga Kuchiki nih ?? sodara gue ya ??

Toshiro : -sweatdrop- =.="

Author : Tumbenan nih Jess yang pertama kali ngasih review .. huekekek, udah cinta ma ni genre .. Ishida mank keren ya, kalo Ichigo sih biasa aja kalo rada berandal gitu .. –di giles Ichigo- Jess nge-fans ma Aizen ya ?? :O

Ishida : Udah update nih ..

Rukina : Selanjutnya dari Mayonakano Shadow Girl, author gaje ini mank suka bikin dengan genre adventure, udah cinta duluan ma ni genre ..

Ichigo : Tau nih, baru pertama muncul udah bonyok duluan –death glare ke author-

Author : Hehe .. udah update kok .. X) –pura" nggak liat death glare dari Ichigo-

Toshiro : Selanjutnya dari YohNa –nyu-, author tuh memang suka bikin penasaran kaya gitu … wew, makasih udah di fave ya ..

Author : Hyyaa, ini udah update .. X)

Momo : Dari Ruise Vein Cort, Rukia-san, di panggil nih !! Atau author yang di panggil ?

Rukia : Udah tau gimana? Ceritanya ByaBya tuh udah tau kalo mereka adalah geng motor bernama Devil Racer –nunjuk ke atas bagian Byakuya-

Byakuya : Napa gue di panggil ByaBya ??? O.o

Rukina : Lanjut dari kazuka-ichirunatsu23, tuh, udah q bilang berdentang masih juga nulis berdetak !!

Author : Eh, jangan marah dunk, q kan nggak tau !! Nggak papa kali Kazu, malah q jadi tau kata-katanya yang bagus gimana .. X)

Renji : Dari RodeoHyourinmaru, cocok ini pake adventure ato fic gaje judulnya "BSC" ??

Author : -nabok Renji- yeay!! Q berhasil bikin tanpa misstypo!!-ikut nyalain kembang api-

All : -sweatdrop-

Renji : Udah update …-nggak peduli ma author gila-

Toshiro : Dari shiNomori NaOmi, kurang ajar gue di bilang nggak nyampe naik motor !!

Rukina : Dia pake motor mini –bisik ke Naomi-

Toshiro : -nabok Rukina-

Author : Tenang, Naomi, sudah q review tuh fic !! Btw, udah update .. XDD

Momo : Cuma segini aja review-nya ??

Author : Hoho, maklumilah, q bukan author senior jadi dapet review dikit udah biasa ..

Rukina : Dapet review banyak baru nggak biasa ! XDD

All : **SEE U IN NEXT ENTRI !! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MINNA !! **–sok English mode on-


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Chapter 3 !! Gila!! Ide terus ngalir di otak q !! Lancar banget nih nulisnya !!

Rukina : Ngalir sih iya, tapi pendek banget !!

Author : Serah q dunk … :p –di geplak readers-

Momo : Seperti biasa, balesan review ada di bawah …

Author : Go to story !! –nutup tirai-

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Toshiro POV ==

Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Aku juga salah satu anggota "Devil Racer" dan menyandang jabatan wakil ketua di bawah Kurosaki yang menyandang jabatan Ketua. Menjadi jenius bukan masalah bagiku, kalau begitu menjadi wakil "Devil Racer" juga bukan masalah? Jawabannya juga iya.

Akhirnya, kami harus mencari informasi dengan cara ke rumah Shuuhei. Sedikit merepotkan, tapi aku merasa lumayan senang karena bisa terbebas setelah tadi malam membantu mengobati Kurosaki dan Ishida sampai tertidur. Tidurnya pun di lantai, beramai-ramai hanya untuk menemani Kurosaki dan Ishida.

***

**BRUMMM!!**

Toshiro melesat dengan cepat bersama motornya. Renji dan Rukina berada di belakang, tak jauh dari Toshiro.

Rukina mulai memacu motornya agar lebih cepat. Sedikit demi sedikit, Toshiro mulai bisa di susul. Renji yang tak mau kalah juga mulai menyusul.

'Hoo, mau membalapku rupanya?'ujar Toshiro dalam hati. Toshiro semakin memperbesar kecepatan motornya.

Di saat persimpangan lampu lalu lintas, ketiga orang itu lagi-lagi menambah kecepatan lagi dan berhasil menerobos lampu hijau secara bersamaan tepat sebelum lampu merah menyala.

"Mereka sedang apa? Balapan?" tanya orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Bagi Rukina mau pun Renji juga Toshiro, hal tersebut sudah terlalu biasa bagi mereka yang hamper setiap hari mengendarai dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

Rukina masih berusaha membalap setelah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena mengantuk.

'Gara-gara mengurus Ichigo dan juga Ishida, aku sampai tidak tidur,' ungkap Rukina dalam hati.

Tapi, Renji justru membalap dengan santainya dan melewati Rukina.

' Bailah, mau tak mau kita balapan sampai rumah Hisagi-san!'seru Rukina dalam hati untuk menambah semangat "tempur".

Di balik helm yang menutupi wajah perempuan itu, sekilas terlihat senyuman menyindir yang tidak tahu artinya apa.

Di depan rumah Hisagi …

Toshiro mengerem motornya. Begitu juga Rukina dan Renji. Dia memakirkan motor tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Huh, kalian seenaknya saja ingin membalapku tadi," kata Toshiro.

"Biarkan saja, bisa menjadi sebuah rekor bila bisa mengalahkan jenius bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro," kata Rukina sambil menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek.

"Haha, terserahmulah," ucap Toshiro. Kelihatannya dia sedang malas berdebat panjang.

"Hehe, iya iya, aku hanya bercanda saja," kata Rukina akhirnya.

"Ya sudah," ujar Toshiro lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke pintu rumah.

"Hei!" Rukina ikut menyusul.

"Hoi! Jangan aku yang di tinggalkan sekarang!" seru Renji ikut menyusul di belakang Rukina.

***

**TEET, TET!**

Bel rumah berbunyi saat Toshiro memencetnya. Pintu rumah terbuka tak lama setelah bel berbunyi.

Seorang perempuan ternyata yang membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang! Eh, ternyata kalian," perempuan bernama Ise Nanao tersenyum senang saat melihat sosok Toshiro, Rukina dan Renji yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa, Nanao-san," Rukina berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Dasar, berusaha menipu dengan senyum itu, ya?" Renji dan Toshiro bersamaan.

"Huh! Kalian selalu saja berkata seperti itu!" ujar Rukina sembari melirik marah ke arah dua lelaki di sebelah kiri dan kanannya.

"Haha, balas bercanda seperti tadi," Toshiro menjulurkan lidah lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Toshiro!" Rukina segera mengejar wakil ketua Devil Racer itu, di susul oleh Renji.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya!" seru Toshiro. Nanao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 'Dasar,' ungkapnya dalam hati.

***

"Hei, Shuuhei!" Hisagi yang sedang memilah data kepolisian terlonjak dari kursi.

"Eh, ah, Hitsugaya ternyata," hanya itu kata yang di keluarkan Hisagi saat melihat sosok Toshiro.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa?" tanya Toshiro.

Hisagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Omong-omong, memangnya ada apa Hitsugaya dan Higase juga Abarai datang ke sini?" tanya Nanao.

"Sebenarnya, kami ada permintaan penting pada kalian berdua," kata Toshiro. Atmosfir berubah begitu saja.

Suasana menjadi tenang dan serius.

Rukina menelan ludah. 'Toshiro memang rada mengerikan kalau di saat seperti ini,' kata Rukina dalam hati.

'Aku benci atmosfir ini,' gerutu Renji dalam hati.

"Apa?" tanya Hisagi bingung.

***

"Jadi, kalian memintaku mencari identitas mereka?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ya, kalau kau bisa, semua dari mereka!" Dahi Hisagi berkerut saat mendengar celetukan Rukina.

"Hei, tidak sopan meminta sesuatu seperti itu," Renji segera menjitak kepala Rukina.

'Sakit,' Rukina meringis dalam hati.

"Hmm," Hisagi memulai berpikir. Toshiro menunggu dengan serius. Rukina masih meringis kesakitan dan Renji tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Setelah selang beberapa menit. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hisagi.

"Apa? Kau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu?" tanya Toshiro lagi, untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu,"

"Tidak mungkin Hisagi-san tidak tahu!" seru Rukina.

"Entahlah, aku merasa jawabannya antara tidak tahu atau tidak ingat," jawab Hisagi.

"Kenapa jawabannya berubah menjadi penuh keraguan begitu?" tanya Renji keheranan.

"Maaf, aku bingung! Pekerjaanku sekarang semakin menumpuk sehingga aku sering merasa pusing sendiri dan melupakan beberapa hal," jawab Hisagi yang kali ini sambil memijit pelan kepalanya, seolah sedang mengalami beban berat.

"Tapi, aku merasa pernah mendengar nama Sousuke Aizen," kata Nanao kemudian.

"Pernah mendengar?" Toshiro menanyakan jawaban Nanao yang penuh dengan keraguan juga.

"Iya, aku pernah mendengarnya!" ucapnya lagi.

Nanao segera beranjak menuju meja kerja Hisagi dan mengambil sebuah berkas setelah memindahkan berkas lain. Lalu, Nanao membawa dan memperlihatkannya pada Hisagi.

"Ahh! Sekarang aku ingat! Sousuke Aizen adalah pelaku penipuan yang berhasil lolos saat berada di penjara," Hisagi menunjuk foto Aizen dalam berkas tersebut.

"Syukurlah Hisagi-san ingat," kata Rukina seraya menghela napas lega.

"Penipuan dalam hal apa?" tanya Renji.

"Soal itu aku juga tidak begitu tahu tapi, yang aku dengar hanyalah kasus penipuan di mana Aizen sebagai pelakunya ada sejumlah …," Hisagi menelan ludah sebentar. "50 kasus," lanjut Hisagi.

"50?!" Toshiro, Rukina dan Renji kaget saat mendengar jumlah yang terbilang banyak tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih dari 50,"

"Lebih dari 50?!"

"Mungkin 100,"

"100?!"

"Mungkin lebih dari itu,"

"**APA?!**"

Renji, Toshiro dan Rukina benar-benar terkejut mendengar informasi yang keluar dari mulut seorang polisi kota Karakura tersebut.

"Memang sehebat apa Aizen itu?! Dia bahkan muncul dengan deru mesin keras dan membawa senjata, hanya seorang amatir yang melakukan hal itu!" ujar Renji dengan penuh amarah.

"Sabar," kata Rukina berusaha menenangkan Renji.

"Apa mungkin itu hanya sekedar kedok?" tanya Toshiro bingung.

Hisagi memberi isyarat yang mengatakan "Tidak tahu".

"Lalu, kalau nama Ichimaru Gin atau Kaname Tousen dan juga yang lainnya? Apa Hisagi-san pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Rukina.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu Sousuke Aizen saja," jawab Hisagi.

"Kalau Nanao-san?" tanya Rukina.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Nanao.

Rukina menghela napas sebentar, "Hah, berarti hanya 1 informasi saja yang kita dapat,".

"Gomenasai minna! Hanya itu yang aku dan Nanao-chan tahu!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa,"

***

Di depan rumah Hisagi …

"Hah, hasilnya tidak memuaskan," kata Renji yang lalu mulai menstater motor dengan cepat. Maklum, Toshiro dan Rukina sudah lebih dahulu bersiap di atas motor mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi, aku masih bingung. Apa dia benar-benar amatir atau hanya berpura-pura amatir?" tanya Toshiro lagi.

Rukina dan Renji menggelengkan kepala bersamaan, tanda tidak tahu sama sekali. 'Sial, aku semakin bingung!' gerutu Toshiro dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya," kata Renji lalu menepuk pundak Toshiro untuk membuat lelaki berambut putih itu tidak begitu memikirkannya.

"Baiklah, kita urus itu nanti," ujar Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, kita kembali ke rumah Rukia?" tanya Renji.

"Iya, kita ke rumah Kuchiki," jawab Toshiro datar.

"Sekarang?" belum sempat Rukina mendapatkan jawabannya, Toshiro sudah memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, bersamaan dengan Renji. 'Berarti jawabannya iya,' kata Rukina dalam hati sembari ikut memacu dengan cepat motor miliknya.

***

Rukina : Hueeeeeeeee!! Di tinggal melulu ma Hitsu-chan ma babon jelek itu!

Renji : Siapa yang babon, hah?! –naik darah mode ON-

Toshiro : Hitsugaya! Enak banget manggil Hitsu-chan? –geplak Rukina pake durian-

Momo : Haha, imej mereka semua berubah di balik layar fic .. XDD

Ichigo : Sudahlah, aku balas review saja, pertama dari Ruise Vein Cort, kayanya ketikan maksimal author cuma segini ..

Author : Gomenasai! Q akan berusaha bikin yang lebih panjang –kayanya mustahil- XDD boleh aja manggil gitu asal Byakuya nggak marah –bisik ke Ruise-

Byakuya : Ehem ……………………..

Author : -pura^ nggak tau papa-

Rukia : Selanjutnya dari YohNa –nyu-, maaf pendek! Author memang terlalu malas! Dan soal "bersambung", author memang suka kaya gitu, banyakin chapter katanya !! XDD makasih udah di bilang seru !! n_n

Author : Sialan di bilang buat banyakin chapter, yang bener karena mampet ide !! XDD Eme-chii tuh sapa ?? O.o

Byakuya : Udah update …

Ishida : -muncul tiba^- selanjutnya dari Nazuna10 yang mereview 2 chapter sekaligus ..

Author : Chapter 1 : hehe, aizen emang cocok di jadiin penjahat ya …

Chapter 2 : Yah, kan nggak semua di jadiin adventure, genre friendship juga di gunain di sini .. tenang, ini q anggap masuka readers … n_n

Toshiro : Dari RodeoHyourinmaru, tapi q lebih suka fic ini daripada BSC – ditabok author-

Author : Ok, kalo update q kasih info n ini udah update !! XDD

Author –again- : Dari Jess Kuchiki, pa kah ada misstypo??????????????????????????? :O hoho, ni udah update jess .. X)

Ishida : Habis reviewnya !!

ALL : **CHAPTER INI MOHON DI REVIEW YA !!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Kekeke –Hiruma mode ON-, balik lagi ma q di sini!

Rukina : Author nggak waras buangan FFN !! –digiles author-

Author : Kurang ajar … :p

Ichigo : Balesan review ada di bawah, ke cerita !!-nutup tirai-

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Renji POV ==

Namaku Abarai Renji. Aku juga anggota "Devil Racer". Anggapan orang-orang bahwa aku hanya orang biasa bisa di bilang benar, tapi itu kini hanyalah masa lalu sebelum aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Hidup di dalam kegelapan malam layaknya seekor kelelawar. Tidak, aku lupa dengan julukan itu. Lebih tepatnya, hidup di dalam kegelapan malam layaknya seekor serigala.

Sepulangnya dari rumah Hisagi, bukannya mendapatkan jawaban malah di buat semakin bingung. Sebenarnya kepribadian Aizen itu seperti apa?

***

"Ishida!" Ishida membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Panggilan itu yang membuatnya terbangun dengan cepat.

"Apa kau memanggilku, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida pada Ichigo yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya.

"Iya, apa kau tahu di mana yang lain?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ishida tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

Suasana sunyi.

"Kurosaki? Kau masih di sana, bukan?"

**BLAM!**

Ishida sampai terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu itu. Dan juga mendapati tempat tidur Ichigo sudah kosong. 'Dasar, sudah tahu sakit masih saja memaksakan diri,' ujar Ishida dalam hati.

Ichigo berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tangga tapi, "Ichigo! Kenapa kau bangun dari tempat tidur?!" Ya, suara Rukia membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Rukia, di mana yang lain?" Ichigo masih sempat menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Rukina dan Renji pergi ke rumah Shuuhei untuk mencari informasi," jawab Rukia.

Lalu, dia berusaha membawa Ichigo kembali ke kamar.

"Kenapa aku tidak di ajak? Aku ketua di sini," kata Ichigo.

"Kau itu sedang sakit!" tegas Rukia. Dia lalu menekan luka Ichigo dengan pelan.

"Aoww, sakit," Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Tuh, begitu saja sakit, masih mau memaksakan diri," Rukia mencibir kesal.

"Kau memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," ungkap Ichigo.

"Bukan seperti anak kecil, tapi sifatmu itu memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Lebih cepat kembali ke kamar dan istirahat!"

"Iya, iya," balas Ichigo. Dengan malas, Ichigo melangkahkan kaki ke kamar.

***

"Ahh, Kurosaki, kau kembali lagi," Ishida merespon kembali Ichigo.

"Iya, aku tidak di perbolehkan Rukia ke mana-mana," kata Ichigo. Lalu, Ichigo merebahkan diri ke kasur dan kembali tidur lagi.

***

"Ada apa, Rukia-san?" tanya Momo.

"Tidak, Ichigo tadi memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan menyusul ke rumah Shuuhei-san, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk ke kamar dan kembali istirahat lagi," jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

"Rukia-san kelihatannya perhatian sekali pada Kurosaki-kun," kata Momo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, dia kan, sahabatku sendiri. Seharusnya kau yang di pertanyakan, kau sendiri kenapa perhatian pada Hitsugaya-kun?" mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, wajah Momo memerah.

"Haha, Hinamori malu," kata Rukia seraya menyenggol lengan Momo.

"Diam saja ya, Rukia-san," kata Momo setelahnya.

Rukia hanya bisa memberi senyuman. 'Dasar,' gumamnya dalam hati.

***

"Tadaima," seru beberapa orang saat memasuki rumah.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Abarai-kun! Rukina-san!" seru Momo.

"Cepat sekali kalian kembali," ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Tentu, memang biasanya selama apa kami mencari informasi?" tanya Renji.

"Hmm, berbicara tentang informasi, apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan dari Shuuhei-san?" tanya Rukia.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, Rukina menghela napas. "Hanya 1 informasi saja yang berhasil kami dapatkan,"

"Hanya 1?" wajah Momo terlihat bingung.

"Benar, hanya informasi bahwa Sousuke Aizen dulunya adalah pelaku penipuan yang berhasil lolos saat berada di penjara dan jumlah kasus atas namanya ada sekitar 50 lebih," ungkap Toshiro yang lalu merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"50 lebih?!" raut wajah Rukia dan Momo berubah dalam sekejab.

"Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin!" kata Momo.

Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Kami juga berpikir seperti itu tapi, kalau di lihat, mau tak mau juga harus percaya," sela Renji.

"Aku sependapat dengan Renji!" sahut Rukina.

"Aku pun begitu," tambah Toshiro.

"Lalu, kalian tidak mendapatkan informasi lain,"

Toshiro menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Hahh," mereka menghela napas panjang bersamaan.

***

"Sudahlah," mereka terlonjak pula bersamaan saat tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar..

"Ichigo! Ishida!" kata Renji sambil menunjuk 2 anggota lain "Devil Racer".

"Sudahlah untuk apa?" tanya Renji.

"Sudahlah kalau kalian hanya mendapat informasi itu saja," kata Ishida.

"Jadi, kalian berdua mendengarnya?" tanya Momo.

Ichigo dan Ishida mengangguk bersamaan untuk jawaban pertanyaan Momo.

"Maaf, Kurosaki, Ishida," kata Toshiro.

"Tak apa, Toshiro," balas Ichigo.

"Bisa tidak kau hormati aku dengan memanggilku dengan Hitsugaya?!" Toshiro mulai marah seperti biasa.

Ichigo langsung nyengir. "Haha, maaf, Toshiro, aku memang tidak biasa memanggilmu dengan Hitsugaya,"

Tiba-tiba, Rukia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, bukankah aku sudah bilang kepada kalian untuk istirahat saja?" tanya Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ichigo dan Ishida langsung salah tingkah.

"Te-tenang saja, Rukia. Kami sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang," ujar Ichigo.

"Lagi pula, rasanya kami sudah terlalu banyak tidur," tambah Ishida.

Rukina tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. "Kalian memang sudah tidur lebih dari 8 jam,"

"Iya, kami saja yang kekurangan tidur," kata Toshiro. Dia menguap lebar setelah itu.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kalian tidur saja sekarang," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan menghempas diri masing-masing ke sofa. Tak lama, tertidurlah mereka.

"Padahal aku pikir, mereka akan tidur di kamar," kata Ishida.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," ujar Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, Byakuya datang ke ruang tamu setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya.

"Hei, kenapa mereka tidur di sini?" tanya Byakuya keheranan.

"Sudahlah, mereka sudah terlalu lelah, jadi lebih baik kita biarkan mereka tidur," kata Ichigo.

Byakuya mengangguk. 'Kau berhasil menjadi ketua yang baik,' ucap Byakuya dalam hati.

***

Byakuya : TBC dengan ending yang aneh seperti biasa … - -'

Author : Kekeke .. mana nih yang lain ? kok cuma ada byakuya doank ?

Byakuya : Pada ngilang semua, mana gue di tinggal gitu aja lagi ..

Author : Ya udah deh, chapter selanjutnya kita aja yang ngilang ! Ayo balesin review !

Dari Mayonakano Shadow Girl, ni udah update .. n_n

Byakuya : Lalu dari Ruise Vein Cort, bukannya marah, tapi kalo di tambahin "sama" bagus ngggak ?? –di tabok author-

Author : Byabya-sama ? NO! Just "Byabya" XD hoho, motor mini itu tapi di modifikasi ma dia jadi motor balap !! huahahaha!

Byakuya : Kayanya nanti bakal q beritaukan ke Hitsugaya-taichou … =.="

Author : Jangan! Nanti dia nggak mau magang di fic q yang lain !! DX

Ngg, banyak yang bingung dengan toushiro bisa naik motor, emang sih q bikin dia jadi lebih tinggi di sini.. XD

Byakuya : -nggak peduli- Lanjut dari Jess Kuchiki, lo lagi! Pakaian dalam? –syok-

Author : Jahh, petinggi kuchiki yang ni syok. Ok jess, q ngerti ! Udah update … X)

Byakuya : Lanjut dari RodeoHyourinmaru, oy, katanya yang bener kaya gini !

Author : Eh, bukannya " terserah kamu sajalah," ??

Byakuya : Nah, tau aja yang baiknya kaya mana napa nggak di tulis ?! –jitak author-

Author : -ngeringis kesakitan-

Byakuya : Sekarang dari … what ?! abis ????

Author : iya, abis T.T

Byakuya : ya udah deh …

Byakuya n author : **REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rukina : Lho ? Mana nih author saraf ?

Rukia : Nii-sama juga nggak ada !

Ichigo : Mereka bener nepatin janji buat ngilang bareng-bareng .. - -'

Momo : Tapi, Shiro-chan juga nggak ada …

Ichigo : Iya ya, Renji juga nggak ada ! Ke mana mereka semua ??

Rukina : Terpaksa aku deh yang ambil alih ! Go to story please ! –nutup tirai-

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Rukia POV ==

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Kalian tahu kalau aku juga anggota "Devil Racer". Kalian kira aku perempuan ini tidak bisa mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan melebihi batas? Salah besar. Aku bahkan melakukannya lebih baik dari Renji saat pertama kali mencoba.

Ternyata Informasi yang di dapatkan tidak begitu memuaskan. Setidaknya itu menurutku sendiri. Tapi, akhirnya, aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah semalaman menjaga Ichigo dan Ishida.

***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi.

"Hei, apa kalian ingin terlambat? Cepat sedikit!" seru Toshiro yang sedang memasang sepatu.

"Iya, yang lain, cepat!" seru Rukia. Momo, Rukina dan juga Renji mulai menyusul.

"Kami bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalian tinggal saja dulu di rumah, besok baru kalian bisa masuk lagi," kata Rukia.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" tukas Rukina.

Dengan terpaksa, Ichigo dan Ishida mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kami pergi!" seru Rukina.

"Aku juga harus berangkat ke kantor," kata Byakuya dengan nada datar sembari keluar dari rumah.

Suasana sunyi dalam sekejab.

"Hei, Kurosaki," panggil Ishida.

"Ya?" respon Ichigo datar.

"Apa keluargamu tidak khawatir kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Ishida.

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang akan menginap di rumah Rukia karena urusan penting," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh, begitu."

***

Karakura High School pagi hari …

"Ohayou minna!" seru Inoue saat di kelas.

"Ohayou, Inoue," balas Rukia.

'Pasti dia mencari Ichigo,' pikir Rukia. Siapa pun tahu kalau Inoue begitu menyukai Ichigo.

Hanya saja, Ichigo tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Bodoh.

"Hmm, mana Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue.

'Bingo!' batin Rukia.

"Lalu, Ishida-kun juga tidak ada," tambah Inoue lagi.

"Itu… mereka sedang ada urusan jadi tidak masuk sekolah dulu," jawab Toshiro sedikit bingung tapi, sikapnya yang cool menutupi kegugupannya sendiri.

"Hmm, begitu," kata Inoue sambil manggut-manggut.

"Inoue! Ke sini!" panggil Tatsuki.

"Ya!" akhirnya, Inoue meninggalkan anggota Devil Racer.

"_Nice job_, Toushiro," kata Rukina sambil menepuk pundak Toshiro.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu… tapi bisakah kau memanggilku Hitsugaya?"

***

Karakura High School siang hari …

**TETTTTTT!**

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi panjang juga keras, tanda waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk minggu depan bawalah bahan-bahan untuk eksperimen berikutnya. Selamat siang," sahut Mayuri-sensei.

"Siang, Mayuri-sensei," koor para murid di kelas.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo dan Higase Rukina. Tolong bersihkan kelas yang sudah kotor dan penuh debu ini," perintah Mayuri-sensei.

"Hai, Mayuri-sensei," koor Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Momo dan Rukina.

***

"Uhh, kenapa harus kita yang membersihkan kelas tadi?!" kata Rukia seraya berjalan ke gerbang sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Iya, banyak debu lagi," tambah Renji.

"Bahkan, kita terpaksa pulang sore," kini Rukina yang menambahkannya.

"Aku sih, biasa saja," ucap Toshiro.

"Haha, Shiro-chan sih, rajin," kata Momo.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan!" ungkap Toshiro.

"Kalau begitu, kalau Hitsu-chan boleh?" goda Rukina.

"Tidak! Panggil aku Hitsugaya!" jawab Toshiro.

"Sabar, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan wakil ketua Devil Racer itu.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang," kata Toshiro akhirnya.

"Aku ikut kau, Renji," kata Rukia.

"Iya, lalu yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Renji.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket dulu," kata Rukina.

"Kalau begitu, Momo dengan Hitsugaya-kun!" seru Rukia. Terlihat wajah Momo memerah sedikit.

"Tidak perlu aku antar?" tanya Toshiro.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ke supermarket langganan kita saja kok," jawab Rukina.

Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang tinggal dengan keluarganya dan Ishida yang tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, Toshiro, Rukina, Momo dan Renji tinggal di rumah Rukia. Dan Rukina selalu bertugas membeli makanan bersama Toshiro sehingga mereka sudah ada supermarket langganan.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa, Rukina!" seru Momo.

Rukina merespon dengan melambaikan tangan sebentar. 'Yosh, lebih baik aku cepat ke supermarket juga!' batin Rukina.

***

Mau Renji atau pun Toshiro, mereka memacu dengan cepat motor masing-masing. Sehingga, mereka sampai di rumah Rukia dengan waktu yang sama.

"Tumben kau sedikit melambat, Renji," Rukia berkomentar.

"Iya, kau masih pusing dengan pelajaran Kimia tadi?" tanya Toshiro.

"Tidak, aku… lapar," jawab Renji.

Mendengarnya, Rukia juga Toshiro dan Momo tertawa.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk," seru Rukia lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah

"Tadaima," seru mereka bersamaan.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga," kata Ichigo yang sedang menonton tv dan Ishida yang sedang membaca buku.

"Mana Higase-san?" tanya Ishida.

"Membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam," kata Toshiro.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat berganti mandi dan berganti baju. Apalagi kau, Renji, bajumu penuh debu," kata Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

"Huh! Iya, iya," kata Renji sambil menahan amarah untuk tidak melempar Ichigo dengan bantal sofa berbentuk segi empat yang tidak jauh darinya.

***

Kini, Rukia dan Momo sudah berganti baju dengan terusan berwarna berbeda. Sedangkan Renji berganti denga kaos berwarna merah dan celana pendek.

"Mana Hitsugaya?" tanya Renji. Seolah merasa terpanggil, Toshiro datang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Rambut spike putihnya turun karena terkena air.

"Haha, rambut Shiro-chan jadi lucu!" kata Momo lalu tertawa. Begitu juga Rukia.

"Tadaima," seru Rukina, "Hei, kenapa rambutmu, Toshiro? Jadi turun begitu."

'Cih, makanya aku lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar setelah mandi daripada di tertawakan karena rambut,' gerutu Toshiro.

"Rukia, Momo, aku sudah membeli daging steak. Kalian saja yang memasaknya, ya," pinta Rukina sembari memberikan bahan makanan dalam kantong belanja kepada Momo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Momo.

"Aku ingin mandi!!" jawab Rukina lalu berlari ke kamar mandi di kamar Rukia.

"Ya sudah, ayo, Hinamori," ajak Rukia. Momo mengangguk lalu pergi ke dapur bersama Rukia.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini sambil menunggu mereka memasak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lebih baik nonton tv saja," kata Toshiro sambil merebut remote tv dari Ichigo.

"Hei! Tidak usah merebut seperti itu," kata Ichigo. Tapi, Toshiro berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

'Uhh, awas kau Toshiro,' batin Ichigo.

***

"Makanan sudah siap!" sahut Rukia dari arah dapur.

"Ayo," kata Ichigo yang sudah beranjak sedari tadi dari sofa dan berjalan ke ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menonton tv.

"Ok," Toshiro mematikan tv dan mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang, layaknya yang lain juga.

"Seperti biasa, makanan kalian enak," komentar Renji.

"Haha, tidak perlu memuji seperti, Abarai-kun," kata Momo.

"Benar itu, memuji bisa nanti, makanlah dulu," tambah Rukia. Suasana di selimuti kebisuan setelah itu.

"Hei, aku punya sebuah rencana," Ichigo angkat bicara. Wajahnya terlihat serius, begitu serius.

"Apa?" tanya Ishida.

"Hai teman-teman! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Rukina tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Toshiro.

"Ya, hampir saja kau melewatkan sesuatu karena Kurosaki ingin mengatakan sebuah rencana," jawab Toshiro panjang lebar.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Rukina lalu menatap Ichigo dengan rasa penasaran.

"Begini…,"

***

"Hmm, lumayan," ujar Toshiro yang sedari tadi menopang dagu mendengar rencana Ichigo.

"Aku akan menelpon pihak yang bersangkutan untuk nanti," kata Ishida lalu pergi dari ruang makan.

"Aku akan memperbaiki motor kita, kecepatannya mulai melambat. Higase, kau mau membantu?" tanya Toshiro.

"Baiklah, aku bantu," jawab Rukina. Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan ruang makan juga.

"Aku dan Rukia-san akan mengurus penyamaran kita semua, ayo!" Momo segera menarik Rukia dan membawanya pergi.

"Aku akan mencari markas mereka dan juga jalur aman untuk melakukannya," kata Renji lalu ikut pergi seperti yang lainnya.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Bersemangat sekali mereka."

***

Rukina : Dasar author gaje, di potongnya lagi adegannya … - -'

Ichigo : Biarlah, gimana para readers ?? Ada yang bisa menebak cerita di bagian yang terpotong itu ?? Kalau bisa, kirimkan jawaban kalian lewat review .. n_n

Momo : Balas review !!

Rukia : Pertama dari Jess Kuchiki, eh, Kuchiki ?? Dia sodara gue ??

All : inner : nggak jauh beda ma respon byakuya, bener-bener kakak adek …

Rukia : Si Aizen bakal muncul lagi chapter setelah ini, tapi banyakan di chapter 7 ..

Rukina : Kedua dari RodeoHyorinmaru, si aizen mank harus di tangkap ! Lho, kok kabur? Woyy, balik ke sini!

All : -sweatdrop-

Ichigo : Mana nih kertas review gue tadi ?? –ngacak sofa-

Momo : Ini –ngasih kertas penuh coretan chappy-

Ichigo : -sweatdrop- pasti kerjaan rukia nih … udah deh, selanjutnya dari hikaru kurochiki, ficnya seru ?? makasih !! chapter habis ini (6 n 7) udah ada aizennya lagi ..

Rukia : dari Ruise Vein Cort, eh?? Ngerestuin? –blushing parah-

Ichigo : -blushing juga-

Momo : lanjut dari … abis ?!

Rukina : Reviewnya makin dikit aja ini .. =_="

All : **REVIEW PLEASE !**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Hai semua !!

Ichigo : Author saraf ! Napa lo baru datang ?? kemaren kita susah payah sendiri !!

Rukina : Makanya tuh !!

Author : Kemaren gue ketiduran jadi terpaksa nggak _On Air_ dulu .. XDD

Rukina : Alesan lo aja itu !

Ichigo : Ya udah deh, go to story !! –nutup tirai-

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Momo POV ==

Namaku Hinamori Momo. Tentu aku juga anggota "Devil Racer". Di antara mereka semua, hanya penyamaranku yang paling mudah di tutupi. Kenapa? Karena wajahku tidak cocok sama sekali dengan statusku sebagai anggota "Devil Racer". Tapi, kemampuanku juga tidak bisa di ragukan, sama halnya seperti Rukia-san.

Saat mendengar rencana Kurosaki-kun, aku pikir … itu rencana bagus. Setidaknya kelihatannya sedikit menjebak. Apa geng motor bermasalah itu akan terjebak seperti dugaan Kurosaki? Jawabannya akan ada di depan mataku saat kita melakukannya. Saatnya Devil Racer beraksi!

***

Ichigo dan juga yang lain sudah siap sedari tadi dengan segala macam penyamaran.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak mengenal kalian setelah kalian menyamar seperti ini," kata Byakuya datar.

"Haha, penyamaran ini menutupi identitas kami yang hanya seorang murid di Karakura High School," kata Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap, kita pergi sekarang," kata Ishida.

**BRUM!**

Distaternya motor sport yang sudah di tambah kecepetannya oleh Toshiro dan Rukina.

"Aku harap kalian tidak membuat keributan," ucap Byakuya.

"Tenang saja, Nii-sama, Renji sudah memilih tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota," ujar Rukia. Byakuya ingin tersenyum rasanya saat itu. '_Sedikit demi sedikit, kau mulai menjadi dewasa, Rukia_,' ungkap Byakuya dalam hati.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Kuchiki!" seru Ishida lalu melaju di ikuti para anggota Devil Racer lainnya.

***

"Hei, Renji, kau yakin ini tempat mereka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, aku sudah bertanya ke penduduk sekitar. Katanya, mereka terkadang melihat sekelompok orang berkumpul di sini dan orang-orang itu memiliki ciri- ciri yang sama seperti Sousuke Aizen dan anak buahnya," jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"Ichigo, mana _handy talkie_ milikmu?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo segera merogoh kantong dan menunjukkan sebuah benda untuk berkomunikasi yang bernama _handy talkie_.

"Baiklah. Nanti bila kita terpencar, semua saling menghubungi lewat walki talki ini, mengerti?" tanya Toshiro. Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei, mereka datang!" seru Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. Ichigo segera melirik ke tempat itu lagi. Memang, di sana benar-benar ada Aizen bersama sekelompok orang.

"Baik, semua keluar sekarang juga!" perintah Ichigo.

**BRUMMM! **

Aizen terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah suara keras sebuah motor berasal.

"Hei, Aizen, apa kau lupa pada kami?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Huh, lagi-lagi kau." Bukan Aizen yang mengatakan itu tapi, Grimmjaw yang mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu tapi, pada Aizen," kata Ichigo lalu menunjuk Aizen yang ikut tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm, kelihatannya kau sudah membawa kelompokmu kemari," kata Aizen sambil menerawang ke arah Renji, Momo, Rukia, Toshiro dan Rukina.

"Daripada itu, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin membalas dendam akan apa yang lakukan padaku dan Ishida beberapa hari yang lalu!" kata Ichigo sambil mempersiapkan pukulan terbaiknya.

"Hei, tidak perlu panas seperti itu, lebih baik kita menggunakan cara seorang Street Racer sejati," kata Aizen.

"Apa?" tanya Toshiro.

"Tentu saja… balapan," jawab Ulquiorra.

'_Ternyata tidak perlu susah mengajak mereka balapan_,' pikir Momo.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kami setuju!" ujar Renji.

"Hei, Abarai, biasa saja," kata Ishida.

"Kalau bisa, kejar kami," kata Ichigo sambil menstater motornya lalu melaju ke arah lain dengan kecepatan yang melebihi rata-rata.

Momo dan Renji juga Toshiro, Rukina dan Rukia tak mau kalah lalu mengikuti Ichigo.

"Cih, mereka mencoba menguji kita," kata Halibel lalu berusaha menyusul dengan motornya tapi, di hentikan oleh Aizen.

"Tunggu, kita membagi tugas terlebih dahulu. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw, kalian ikuti lelaki berambut orange dan perempuan yang melaju setelahnya. Halibel ikut aku mengejar sisanya," komando Aizen.

***

"Hei, kelihatannya mereka terjebak," kata Toshiro melalui HT (_handy talkie)_.

"Ya, setengah dari rencana kita berhasil dengan sukses," balas Ichigo melalui HT juga.

"Ichigo, Hinamori, kalian di incar oleh orang bernama Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw," kata Rukia kemudian lewat HT.

"Hinamori, kau pancing mereka dulu, aku akan mengganti posisi menjadi di belakangmu dengan cara memutar terlebih dahulu melalui jalan lain," kata Ichigo.

"Baik," jawab Momo.

***

Momo melaju dengan kecepatan tetap. '_Mana Kurosaki-kun? Tumben sekali dia sedikit terlambat_,' pikir Momo.

"Hei!" Momo melirik sedikit ke belakang.

Terlihat Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra telah berada sekiranya 3 meter di belakang Momo. Dan sekarang, perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit, mereka sudah mulai bisa menyusul Momo.

'_Sial, padahal kecepatanku sudah melebihi rata-rata dan batas seorang racer! Kenapa mereka masih bisa juga menyusul?_' umpat Momo dalam hati.

**DUK! **

Motor Grimmjaw berhasil menyerempet bodi motor Momo di bagian kiri. Tapi, saat Momo ingin menghindar ke arah kanan, Ulquiorra sudah menghadangnya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan kasar, Ulquiorra ikut menyerempet bodi motor bagian kanan. Tapi, Momo menambah kecepatannya lagi sehingga bisa terbebas dari mereka berdua.

"Hinamori!" dari arah kanan, Ichigo melaju bersama motor hitam legamnya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau sedikit terlambat!" seru Momo.

"Maaf!" Ichigo terlihat menerawang ke motor Momo. Seketika, mata coklat miliknya membesar.

"Hi-Hinamori! Tempat menampung bensinmu berlubang dan bensinnya mengalir keluar!" kata Ichigo.

Momo yang mendengar mendadak panik. 'Pasti antara Grimmjaw atau Ulquiorra berhasil melubanginya saat aku terdesak tadi,' batinnya.

Ichigo segera mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengawasi musuh tapi, dia mendapati Grimmjaw sedang berusaha menyulut api.

'_Gawat!_' batin Ichigo.

"Hinamori! Grimmjaw berusaha menyulut api! Aku pikir dia ingin meledakkan motormu!" sahut Ichigo.

"Apa?! Kurosaki-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Momo yang bertambah panik. Ichigo terdiam sebentar.

"Ah iya! Kau melompat saja ke belakangku!" seru Ichigo.

"Apa?! Tapi, aku tidak bisa melompat!" balas Momo.

"Yakinlah, Hinamori! Kau pasti bisa!"

Momo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda akan keraguan besar.

"Cepat, Hinamori!" seru Ichigo.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai Momo seolah ingin membantu perempuan itu saat melompat.

Momo menghela napas sebentar. Dipindahkan kaki kirinya ke sebelah kanan lalu, dengan secepat yang dia bisa, Momo meraih tangan Ichigo dan melompat ke belakang Ichigo tepat sebelum motor itu meledak.

**DUAAAAARR!**

Bara api menyelimuti motor yang sebelumnya di miliki oleh Momo tersebut.

"Huff, untung saja," kata Momo sambil menghela napas.

"Ya, tapi motormu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kehilangan motor daripada kehilangan nyawa," jawab Momo.

"Hei, Kurosaki, Hinamori! Apa yang terjadi di sana? Kami samar-samar mendengar suara ledakan." Dari HT Ichigo terdengar suara Toshiro.

"Motor Hinamori barusan meledak," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa meledak?! Lalu, Hinamori bagaimana?" tanya Toshiro.

"Soal itu aku jelaskan nanti… Hinamori selamat, dia berhasil melompat ke belakangku tepat sebelum motor itu meledak," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Syukurlah… sekarang kami masih berusaha menjalankan rencanamu… kita bertemu nanti," ujar Toshiro di seberang sana.

"Baik."

***

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Momo.

"Ya?"

"Arigatou."

Ichigo tersenyum sejenak. "Douitashimashita, Hinamori."

***

Rukina : WAIT!!!!!!!!! Ini napa jadi IchiHina???????

Ichigo n Momo : -shock baca fic lanjutannya-

Author : Ini ide dari Ruise !! Bagi yang bernama Ruise Vein Cort, apakah cocok ?? –di getok IchiHina-

Rukia : Ok, bales review dari Jess Kuchiki, lo lagi ??

All : -inner: persis kaya byakuya-

Rukia : Ok, wah si Jess nggak bisa nebak nih .. si author itu tetep ceria aja sih biar reviewnya Cuma berapaan aja XD

Ichigo : Lanjut dari aya-kuchiki chan, yang ini juga nggak bisa nebak, pokoknya si aizen bakal gue lenyapin !! huahahahahahaha !! –devil laugh-

All : -sweatdrop-

Rukina : Lanjut dari Armalita Nanda R. yang baru aja ganti pen name :D

Author : Kok tau ?? O.o

Rukina : Di review dia bilang tuh –gubrakkkkk- waduh dia di kejar ma tukang bunga, kabur yuk? Nanti kita yang di tagihin –kena gampar Ro-

All : -sweatdrop again-

Author : Ok, reviewnya abis !!

Ichigo : Hah ?? yang bener ?? dikit banget …. Astaga … pasokan review anjlok banget belakangan ini :p

Author : Ya begitulah, untung fic q yang lain masih ada reviewnya … -sujus syukur-

All : **REVIEW** ya !!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Chapter berapa nih udah ?? –lupa-

Rukina : Chapter … chapter … -ikut lupa-

Momo : Chapter 7 …

Rukina : Eh, ini … chapter terakhir !! XDD

Author : Oh iya !! Lanjut ke cerita !!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Tapi Rukina mank OC q.**

***

== Rukina POV ==

Namaku Higase Rukina. Aku juga anggota "Devil Racer". Teman-teman suka mengataiku dengan "perempuan dengan kepribadian ganda". Saat bersama mereka, sikapku begitu kekanak-kanakan dan keras kepala. Tapi, saat menyandang status "Devil Racer" di sebuah Street Racer atau di waktu "pembasmian" geng motor, sikapku berubah menjadi serius dan tenang. Setidaknya sih, itu menurutku.

Setelah terpisah dengan Ichigo dan Momo, aku juga Rukia, Renji, Toshiro dan Ishida berusaha memancing Aizen dan Halibel. Semoga mereka terjebak sampai akhir.

***

"Hitsugaya, apa yang terjadi pada Kurosaki dan Hinamori-san?" tanya Ishida.

"Motor Hinamori meledak," jawab Toshiro.

"Apa?!" Ishida memberi tatapan terkejut. Rukina dan juga Renji dan Rukia yang ikut mendengar juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Momo? Dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Rukina cemas.

"Hinamori tidak apa-apa, dia sempat melompat ke motor Ichigo tepat sebelum motor itu meledak," jawab Toshiro.

'Syukurlah,' batin Rukia.

Toshiro berpaling sebentar. Terlihat Aizen dan Halibel berusaha menyusul mereka dengan kecepatan yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu membunuh.

Ulangi sekali lagi, hawa nafsu _MEMBUNUH_.

"Mereka terpancing dengan cepat," gumam Renji.

"Haha, begitulah adanya," tambah Ishida.

"Hei! Jangan lengah! Mereka menyusul kau dan Renji!" seru Rukina.

Ishida menoleh ke belakangnya.

Halibel hanya berjarak 1 meter dengan motor miliknya.

Sedangkan Aizen melaju di sebelah Halibel. Di wajahnya tersungging sebuah senyuman menyindir.

"_Guys_, di depan jalannya terbagi dua!" seru Renji.

Mata emerald Toshiro membesar. '_Bagaimana ini_?' pikirnya.

"Higase! Kuchiki! Ikut aku!" Toshiro melesat ke jalur kanan.

"Toshiro, tunggu!" Rukina berusaha mengikuti ke jalur kanan.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Rukia ikut menyusulnya.

"Hitsugaya! Sial! Abarai, ke jalur kiri!" sahut Ishida.

Baru kali ini dia merasakan kepanikan di saat terpencar seperti ini. Keringat jatuh dari dahi ke pipi kanannya, tubuhnya seolah membeku akan kegugupan.

Renji yang melihat juga ikut gugup.

"Ishida! Jangan bingung, tetap fokus!" balas Renji yang lalu, menerjang jalur kiri.

Ishida mengangguk.

***

"Mereka berpencar," gumam Halibel.

"Ya, begitulah, sekarang mereka semakin terlihat sebagai tikus yang merasa ketakutan," Aizen semakin mengembangkan senyum menyindir di bibirnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Aizen-sama?"

"Kau ikuti mereka yang melalui jalur kiri… biar aku yang mengurus di jalur kanan,"

***

== Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kuchiki Rukia & Higase Rukina ==

"Hei, Toshiro," panggil Rukina.

"Hitsugaya! Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kita berpencar? Padahal lebih baik terus bersama sampai jalur akhir nanti," gumam Rukina.

Toshiro menghela napas. "Aku berpikir kalau ini hanya jalur yang tidak sengaja di buat… pasti jalur ini nantinya akan bertemu kembali,"

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh? Kalau tidak apanya?"

"Kalau tidak bertemu kembali nantinya?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau tidak, kalian terpaksa melawanku terlebih dahulu,"

Rukina dan Rukia tersentak bersamaan dengan Toshiro saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Aizen!"

"Hitsugay-kun! Jangan di perdulikan!" sahut Rukia.

Tapi terlambat, di karenakan lengahnya, Toshiro memperlambat kecepatannya. Membuka celah bagi Aizen untuk menyusul dan lebih parah lagi, melumpuhkannya.

"Toshiro!" seru Rukina.

Panggilan Rukina itu membuat Toshiro tersentak dan kembali sadar. Lalu, dia meluncur melewati Rukina dan Rukia.

"Ayo! Aku tidak ingin kalah di tangannya!" sahut Toshiro.

***

== Ishida Uryuu dan Abarai Renji ==

"Hei, Ishida, kau jadi incaran Halibel," ujar Renji dengan enteng. Perasaan tegang yang tadi menyelemuti hatinya sudah menghilang sedari tadi.

"Oh. Begitukah? Kalau begitu—"

Belum selesai Ishida menyelesaikan ucapannya, Halibel—tentu dengan kasar—menyerempet bodi motornya.

Ishida—tentunya tak ingin ada kerusakan lebih lanjut pada bodi motornya itu—segera menambahkan kecepatan dan menghindar sebisa mungkin dari Halibel.

"Astaga! Belum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, dia sudah melakukan sesuatu!" Terdengar dari ucapan Ishida itu, dia sedang mengalami sesuatu yang bernama _naik darah_.

"Yah, lawan saja dia."

Respon Renji itu membuat Ishida sempat memperbaiki kacamata sebentar dan tersenyum misterius. "Lihat saja ini."

Renji mulai menyingkir untuk melihat pertunjukkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Ishida Uryuu itu.

Halibel yang tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan segera membalap Ishida dan mensejajarkan motor mereka berdua. Ishida menatap kelakuan Halibel itu dengan tatapan dingin. Begitu juga dengan Halibel.

Ishida berusaha menyerempet balik Halibel—motornya lebih tepatnya. Tapi Halibel yang sudah mengetahui hal itu segera menghindar ke arah berlawanan.

Ishida tidak menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha menyerempet agar bisa membalaskan dendam karena sudah seenaknya menyerempet bodi motornya. Ishida segera memiringkan motornya ke motor Halibel kembali. Halibel hanya berekspresi biasa dan bergumam pelan dalam hati, '_Rencanamu sudah aku ketahui_.'

Halibel jutru ikut memiringkan motornya dan mencoba menantang serta mencoba menyerempet lebih keras lagi. Sekilas, senyum Ishida mengembang. "Terjebak."

Ishida segera menginjak rem sehingga motornya berhenti. Halibel—yang tak mengira hal itu akan di lakukan Ishida—menampakkan tampang terkejut dan mulai panik. Perubahan arah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi itu membuat Halibel kehilangan kestabilan dan hampir saja jatuh dari motornya sendiri.

Renji yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari awal hanya bisa berseru keras kepada Ishida, "Kuakui, kau memang jenius!"

"Haha. Begitulah aku Abarai!" balas Ishida. Ishida sempat melirik ke Halibel sebentar dan memasang raut wajah kemenangan dan bergumam pelan di antara bunyi motor, "Sampai jumpa Halibel."

Lalu, ia mulai menambahkan kecepatan lagi bersama Renji, melaju meninggalkan Halibel yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

***

Toshiro menatap ke depan dengan perasaan tegang.

"_Kalau tidak?"_

"_Eh? Kalau tidak apanya?"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu kembali nantinya?"_

"_Entahlah."_

Toshiro mulai terbayang-bayang dengan perkataan Rukia tadi. Benar, bagaimana kalau jalan ini justru tidak berujung atau lebih parahnya lagi, ini justru jalan buntu?!

Dalam hati, Toshiro merutuki kesalahannya itu. '_Kau bodoh sekali Hitsugaya Toshiro! Kau belum pernah melewati jalan ini sama sekali dan sekarang kau mengambil keputusan yang mungkin 80% salah besar!_' batin Toshiro.

Tanpa Toshiro sadari, Rukina sudah melewati dia dan sekarang berada tepat di depan motor Toshiro. Begitu juga Rukia.

"Hei, Toshiro! Jangan menurunkan kecepatanmu! Aizen masih di belakang kita dan sekarang, cepat sejajari aku!" seru Rukina.

"Iya!" Toshiro hanya bisa merespon sekenanya dan menambahkan kecepatan lebih.

Tapi, sosok seseorang—atau beberapa orang—di depan Rukina dan Rukia membuatnya merubah asumsinya dalam sekejab.

"Kurosaki! Hinamori! Abarai! Ishida!" seru Toshiro.

"Eh? Toshiro? Akhirnya kami menemukanmu juga!" sahut Ichigo lalu seperti biasa—tersenyum lebar.

"Hitsugaya! Tindakanmu yang memisahkan kita itu terlalu gegabah!" komentar Ishida.

"Iya, ya, aku tahu itu," ujar Toshiro enteng.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinamori?" tanya Rukia. Toshiro saat itu cuma bisa berpikir, '_Sempat sekali Kuchiki menanyakan hal itu di saat kita di kejar gerombolah geng motor._'

"Beruntung saja kau tidak terluka," Toshiro menimpali.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya Toshiro masih memberi perhatian kepada Momo.

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi, lebih baik—"

"Lebih baik kita melaju lebih cepat karena mereka mulai menyusul!" Ichigo melanjutkan perkataan Momo yang di potongnya.

"Ayo, garis finish sudah menunggu!" seru Renji.

Aizen yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, '_Apa yang sebenarnya anak-anak itu rencanakan?_'

***

Ichigo segera memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Kurosaki-kun! Cepat! Kelihatannya mereka sudah menunggu!" seru Momo.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Ichigo semakin menambah kecepatannya.

***

_Kejutan bermula dari sana_

Senyum Ichigo mulai mengembang saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sedangkan Aizen, mukanya justru pucat pasi. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Halibel.

_Di mana kecepatan berpacu dalam sebuah keberhasil rencana_

"Berhenti semua! Di sini Kepolisian Karakura! Segera turun dari motor kalian dan angkat tangan ke atas!" seru Hisagi melalui salah satu pengeras suara. Pasuka polisi lainnya berada di belakangnya, bersenjata lengkap dan siap untuk mendapat perintah lebih lanjut.

"Kurosaki! Semuanya cepat berlindung di belakang kami! Biar kami yang mengurus ini semua!" tambah Hisagi.

"Ya, _arigato _Hisagi-san," ujar Ichigo.

_Bergabung bersama tawa kemenangan_

"_Douitashimasita_ Kurosaki." Hisagi menatap anak buahnya dan seolah berseru, "Segera tangkap anggota geng motor itu!"

Ishida menatap Ichigo sejenak dan berucap pelan, "Rencanamu berhasil, Kurosaki."

"Ya, memang begitu kenyataannya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tawar Ichigo.

"Eh? Aku masih ingin melihat mereka di tangkap," ujar Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

Rukina—yang mendengar itu—hanya bisa tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Rukia, "Aku juga ingin tahu!"

Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. "Terserah kalian saja."

Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil, memang benar bukan kalau kebenaran yang selalu menang?

***

Rukina : Astaga… kenapa jadi gantung gini endingnya?

Author : Simple aja, kehabisan ide –di keroyok sama reader-

Ichigo : Dasar author satu ini … Ya udah balas review … Dari Aya-na Byakkun, eh iya lupa gantung Aizen !! –langsung lari ke penjara-

Author : Woy ! Ichigo, tungguin, aku juga mau gantung dia ! Btw udah update nih Aya ! –ngejar Ichi-

Rukia : WAIT! Haduh, jadi reviewnya gimana nih?

Ishida : Gampang, kita aja yang balas … lanjut dari Armalita Nanda R., dasar author aneh, nggak bisa bedain mana kecepatan sama kecepatan =,=. Yah ini udah update.

Renji : Lanjut dari Kurosaki Shicchi, author cuma nambahin sedikit aja HitsuHina… Berhubung di kejar alur yang jujur aja kecepatan –di sumpel kaos kaki sama author- Ini udah update.

Momo : Lanjut Jess Kuchiki, chapter kemarin memang agak _action_, begitulah author kadang bikin fic bagus tapi kadang bikin fic gaje. –mau di sumpel kaos kaki juga ma author- Eh pair seksi-bohai ?! /// Ini update.

Rukia : Terakhir dari ichirukiluna gituloh, tuh Momo dapat mobil kamu –padahal ini geng motor bukan geng mobil- XD Aku ma hitsu muncul belakangan –malah gaje jawabannya- ini update.

Rukina : Habiskah reviewnya? Iya eh abis =,= Pasokan reviewnya mulai nambah, bagus deh. Sebelumnya kami ucapkan Gomenasai bila ada kesalahan dan ke-gaje-an yang berlebihan di fic ini. –bungkuk sopan-

All : **REVIEW** ya !!


End file.
